Bunkier
by Nigaki
Summary: Castiel jest uzależniony od książek, Charlie uważa, że to niedobrze, a Sam i Dean chcą miło spędzić weekend. Jest też Crowley.


Odkąd Castiel stał się człowiekiem, nie potrafił znaleźć sobie miejsca w bunkrze. Snuł się po wszystkich pomieszczeniach, wędrował w każdy kąt i zaglądał do każdej szuflady. Czasami siadał w jednym miejscu i nie ruszał się przez cały dzień. Innym razem schodził do lochu, gdzie czytał Crowleyowi Biblię w nadziei, że pomoże mu to zostać człowiekiem.

Crowley nie był pod wrażeniem i dostawał spazmów, gdy tylko Castiel zaczynał czytać.

Oprócz Castiela, z braćmi zamieszkała również Charlie. Okazjonalnie wpadał też Garth.

Bunkier miał dość miejsca, by pomieścić wszystkich, ale Dean powoli miał dość tego tłoku. Nie miał nic przeciwko Charlie czy Garthowi, ale to miejsce powinno być domem tylko jego i Sama. Nawet Castiela nie powinno tu być, ale póki nie wymyślą sposobu, by odzyskać jego łaskę, bunkier stał się i jego domem.

Oprócz groźby przepełnienia, Deana martwił też stan Castiela. Mało jadł i jeszcze mniej spał. Niemal każdej nocy słyszał, jak chodzi w nocy po ciemnym bunkrze i mamrocze do siebie po enochiańsku. To był naprawdę smutny obrazek i Dean poczuł się odpowiedzialny do tego, by coś zrobić.

Jednego dnia poszedł do pokoju Castiela, niosąc pod pachą kilka książek, które położył przyjacielowi na łóżku.

- Co to? – zapytał Castiel, podnosząc jedną książkę o tytule _Władca pierścieni_a. Dean wolał filmy, ale uznał, że książka na dłużej zatrzyma Castiela i powstrzyma go od wydeptania podłogi w całym bunkrze. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie pogorszy to tylko bezsenności. Dobrze wiedział po sobie i Samie, że gdy książka jest ciekawa, to trudno ją odłożyć nawet po to, by zasnąć.

- Książka – odparł. – Książki się czyta.

- Wiem, ale po co mi je dajesz?

- Żebyś miał jakieś zajęcie.

- Mam zajęcie.

- Mów co chcesz, ale wędrowanie po bunkrze to nie jest najlepsze hobby pod słońcem. – Dean poklepał stos książek, który przyniósł. – Przeczytaj je wszystkie, potem mi opowiesz, o czym były.

- Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, czemu sam ich nie przeczytasz?

- Czytałem je już.

- Więc czemu chcesz wiedzieć...

- Po prostu je przeczytaj – przekonywał dalej Dean. – Daj znać, jak skończysz jedną.

Castiel przytaknął niemrawo i otworzył trzymaną książkę na pierwszej stronie.

Przeczytanie wszystkich książek nie zajęło mu dużo czasu, a gdy skończył, poprosił o więcej. Z początku Deanowi udawało się zaspokajać jego głód na czytanie, ale wkrótce w bunkrze zaczęło brakować czegoś do czytania. Mieli oczywiście obszerną bibliotekę, ale Castiel wolał czytać książki przygodowe, horrory, nawet romanse, a nie nudne tomy, które przez lata zbierali Ludzie Pisma. Dean zabrał go więc jednego dnia do pobliskiego miasta i zapisał do miejscowej biblioteki. Wrócili do bunkra z pięcioma książkami, które Castiel zaczął czytać już po drodze. Dean cieszył się, że problem wędrowania po bunkrze został zażegnany. Castiel nawet zaczął więcej jeść, lepiej sypiał i ogólnie miał lepszy humor. Książki bardzo mu pomogły.

Praktycznie nie było chwili, by ktoś nie widział go z jakąś, trudno było go od nich odciągnąć. Deana na razie to nie niepokoiło, ale Sam i Charlie mieli inne zdania na ten temat. Póki co siedzieli jednak cicho.

Zaczął się weekend. Dean i Sam uznali, że przydałoby się im trochę odpoczynku. Odrobina relaksu dobrze im zrobi. Powiedzieli o tym Charlie – Castiel raczej ich nie słuchał, znowu miał nos w książce – a ona uznała to za świetny pomysł.

- Zabawimy się porządnie w ten weekend – zapewniła. – Zostawcie to mnie.

W pięć minut Charlie obmyśliła plan na cały weekend i wręczyła go braciom, wysyłając ich po zakupy.

- Nie zapomnijcie niczego – powiedziała im jeszcze, nim dosłownie wypchnęła ich z bunkra, a następnie wróciła do biblioteki, gdzie wciąż siedział Castiel. Nawet nie zauważył, że bracia wyszli.

Niepokoiło ją, że Castiel tyle czyta. Samo czytanie nie było złe, ale on zdecydowanie przesadzał. Ktoś musiał mu wytłumaczyć, że można robić też wiele innych rzeczy.

- Castiel, słyszysz mnie? – zapytała. Używała jego pełnego imienia mając nadzieję, że to zwróci jego uwagę.

- Yhym – mruknął, nie przestając czytać.

- Przestań na chwilę czytać – poprosiła.

Castiel niechętnie odłożył książkę. Charlie wykorzystała ten moment i podniosła go z krzesła.

- Co robisz? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

- Musisz przestać czytać – powiedziała mu.

- Dean mówił, że to mi pomoże. I pomaga.

- Przesadzasz w drugą stronę, nadmierne czytanie nie jest zdrowe. W ogóle już nie wychodzisz na zewnątrz.

- A powinienem?

- Tak. Jesteś człowiekiem, człowiek potrzebuje świeżego powietrza i słońca. I nieco ruchu. Chłopcy wzięli klucz, więc nie możemy wyjść, ale mogę rozwiązać problem braku ruchu.

Castiel przyglądał jej się, jak podeszła do laptopa Sama i zaczęła coś przy nim robić. Po chwili w bunkrze rozbrzmiała głośna muzyka, a Charlie zaczęła poruszać się w jej rytmie.

Odwróciła się w jego stronę z uśmiechem i podeszła do niego.

- Dalej, Cas, zatańcz ze mną – zachęcała.

Castiel odsunął się szybko.

- Nie tańczę – odparł.

- Każdy tańczy! Zwłaszcza do _Walking on sunshine_. No chodź, nie bądź sztywny.

Pokręcił głową i znowu się odsunął, gdy Charlie się zbliżyła. Nie lubił hałasu, a muzyka którą puściła była bardzo głośna. Był pewny, że słychać ją nawet na zewnątrz. Zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej, gdy Charlie zaczęła śpiewać i coraz bardziej entuzjastycznie tańczyć. Castiel przyglądał się, jak poruszała nogami, biodrami, całym ciałem, wprawiając je w ruch w rytm muzyki. Nie znał się na tańczeniu, ale wyglądało to całkiem imponująco. Kusiło go, by spróbować, ale to nie był jego typ rozrywki. Jako anioł Pana – a przynajmniej były anioł – nie powinien tańczyć. To było niestosowne. Był żołnierzem, a nie tancerzem.

Nieświadomie, Castiel zaczął tupać nogą i nieco podrygiwać. Charlie to zauważyła i uśmiechnęła się, podbiegając do niego. Nie zdążył zaprotestować, gdy złapała go za ręce, które położyła sobie na biodrach.

- Ruszaj się ze mną – poradziła, zarzucając mu ręce na szyje. – To proste, zobaczysz.

Castiel przytaknął nerwowo i zaczął naśladować jej ruchy jak najlepiej umiał. Nie szło mu dobrze, ale Charlie najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało, bo cały czas się uśmiechała. Castiel spojrzał jej w oczy i nieśmiało odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Piosenka nie była długa, ale gdy się skończyła, zaczęła lecieć od początku, więc Castiel miał sporo czasu, by nauczyć się tańczyć na jakimś przyzwoitym poziomie. Charlie pokazała mu, jak poruszać biodrami oraz wiele innych ruchów. To było przyjemne, wcale nie żałował, że dał się namówić.

Piosenka leciała już szósty raz, gdy do bunkra wrócili bracia obładowani torbami. Sam i Dean stanęli w progu biblioteki, patrząc ze zdziwieniem jak Charlie i Cas tańczą razem na stole, najwyraźniej dobrze się bawiąc. Obaj uśmiechnęli się na ten widok.

- Niezły taniec, Cas! – pochwalił go Dean bez cienie złośliwości.

Castiel zachwiał się, gdy usłyszał krzyk Deana i omal nie spadł ze stołu. Charlie złapała go w ostatniej chwili.

- Chodź i pokaż, jak ty się ruszasz, cwaniaku! – odkrzyknęła do Deana, nie przestają tańczyć. – Ignoruj go Cas, tańcz.

Sam i Dean dalej obserwowali, jak ich przyjaciele świetnie się bawią. Książka, którą czytał Castiel leżała zapomniana na jednym końcu stołu i nic nie wskazywało na to, by ktoś miał ją wkrótce znowu zacząć czytać.

Dean był zaskoczony, gdy kątem oka zauważył, że Sam zaczął przytupywać i nieznacznie podrygiwać. Szeroki uśmiech przez cały czas nie schodził mu z twarzy. Był pewien, że zaraz zacznie tańczyć razem z Charlie i Castielem na stole, zwłaszcza gdy podszedł bliżej. Na szczęście dla dobra mentalnego zdrowia Deana, Sam tylko podszedł do komputera i wyłączył muzykę, gdy piosenka miała znowu się zacząć.

Charlie zeskoczyła wesoło ze stołu. Castiel zaraz potem do niej dołączył.

- O rany. Nie bawiłam się tak dobrze od lat! – zawołała i objęła Castiela, który uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha.

Dean zaśmiał się, stawiając torbę z zakupami na stole.

- To było całkiem zabawne – przyznał. – Nie mamy za dużo rozrywki w swoim życiu.

- Musicie przestać być tacy smętni przez cały czas. Może i życie wam dokopało, ale wciąż macie siebie, nie?

- Drużyna wolnej woli – przypomniał Deanowi Sam.

- Tak. I zdaje się, że mamy nowego członka drużyny.

Dean przygarnął Charlie do siebie i pocałował ją w czubek głowy, by zaraz potem potarmosić jej włosy.

- Wypożyczyliście filmy? – zapytała, wyrywając się z uścisku Deana.

- Hej! – usłyszeli krzyk dobiegający z lochów. – Mam nadzieję, że skończyliście z muzyką na dzisiaj! Niektórzy próbują tu spać!

- Wszystkie osiem – odparł ignorując Crowleya i pokazując Charlie pierwszą płytę. – Naprawdę musimy oglądać Harry'ego Pottera?

- Tak. Sam, pójdź po rzutnik, podłączę go do twojego komputera i obejrzymy to jak w sali kinowej. A ty Dean przygotuj przekąski.

Dean zasalutował.

- Robi się, szefowo. Chodź, Cas, pomożesz mi.

Castiel przelotnie rzucił okiem na książkę, której czytanie przerwała mu Charlie, nim poszedł za Deanem do kuchni.

10 minut później wszyscy zasiedli w pokoju specjalnie zaaranżowanym do oglądania filmów. Charlie włączyła pierwszą część Harry'ego Pottera i ze skrzyżowanymi nogami usiadła na kanapie. Po jej lewej stronie usiadł Dean, a po prawej Cas. Sam usiadł na podłodze, by mieć łatwy dostęp do miski z popcornem, którą Charlie trzymała na kolanach.

Oglądali film ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Dean od czasu do czasu drażnił Charlie, pociągając ją za włosy, jakby byli w podstawówce, Sam kilka razy oberwał ziarenkiem popcornu, które za każdym razem zaplątywało mu się we włosy. Tylko Castiel wykazywał zainteresowanie filmem od początku do końca, z zapałem słuchając Charlie, która wyjaśniła mu kilka niejasnych scen.

Nie obejrzeli wszystkich filmów do końca, zasnęli nad ranem w trakcie oglądania przedostatniej części. Żadne z nich nie komentowało rano tego, że Charlie obudziła się wtulona w pierś Deana, a Sam i Castiel starali się nie okazywać, jak bardzo bolą ich karki po spaniu w niewygodnej pozycji. Było warto.


End file.
